Ombres et Flammes
by SuperBahamut
Summary: Alors que la vie suit son cours au Kaleido Stage, Sora va être la témoin de l'apparition de ce qu'elle croit être un fantôme! Mais que ce cache-t-il réellement dans l'ombre de la plus célèbre scène du monde?


**Ayant acheté les DVD de cette série très sympathique qu'est Kaleido Star, j'ai immédiatement adoré cette série et une nouvelle idée de fic a surgi de ma tête ! Je vous présente donc ici le premier chapitre de mon nouveau délire qui portera l'accent sur le fantastique déjà présent dans la série.**

_L'action de Kaleido Star se déroulant en Amérique, les personnages sont censé parler entre eux en anglais dans l'histoire, les dialogues en italiques représentent les moment où Sora et d'autres personnages se parlent en japonais et où donc personne ne comprends se qu'ils disent._

**KALEIDO STAR : OMBRES ET FLAMMES**

_Chapitre 1 : Lueur nocturne_

-Au milieu de la brume du doute, le sagittaire et le lion ont trouvé le chemin de la lumière. Derrière elles, le taureau, les poissons, le scorpion, le verseau et d'autres encore suivent leurs chemins et le rêve se transmet au bélier. Mon nom est Fool, je suis l'esprit de la scène que seuls les élus peuvent voir. Mais l'histoire qui commence aujourd'hui est bien différente et nous invite à un voyage dans les méandres du cœur humain. La lumière d'une nouvelle constellation se met à briller, les Gémeaux rentrent en scène. Et ainsi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une main venait de s'abattre sur lui pour le plaquer violement.

Fool- Sora ! Tu me fais mal ! Réveilles-toi !

Sora- Hum… Fool ? C'est déjà le matin ?

La jeune fille regarda son réveil et constata qu'il affichait à peine 3H du matin.

Sora- Foooooooooooool ! Ca t'amuse de me réveiller en pleine nuit ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Fool- C'est un malentendu ! Non pitié ! Pitiéééééééééééééé !

Et en moins de deux, le pauvre esprit de la scène fut saucissonné, bâillonné et balancé au fond d'un placard par une Sora visiblement désireuse de finir sa nuit en paix.

Le lendemain matin…

Alors que Fool continuait à essayer désespérément de se libérer, Sora était en route pour le Kaleido Stage. En chemin elle repensa aux deux années qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le jour où elle était venue au Kaleido Stage pour la première fois _(1)_. Il s'en était passé des choses, elle avait fait de nombreuses rencontres, découvert les joies de la scène, accomplie la figure légendaire et la figure de l'ange, trouvé sa voie. Mais elle avait également connue les épreuves, les entraînements éprouvants, les coups du sort, le doute, affronté les démons intérieurs qui hantaient ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Cependant jamais elle n'abandonna et elle réalisa ses rêves, devenir la vraie Kaleido Star et créer une scène sans conflit.

Ce soir, c'était la dernière représentation de « Phénix », avant une semaine de congé en attendant le nouveau spectacle qui allait surgir de la tête de Mia. Cette fois encore elle allait faire de son mieux afin d'apporter le sourire aux spectateurs.

En attendant, elle devait se préparer comme elle faisait tous les jours. La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant fut d'aller trouver John, le chef technicien ainsi que le père de la jeune Marion. Sora avait repéré la veille une erreur dans l'éclairage, comme un spot défectueux et voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour le trouver, à cette heure, la plupart des techniciens s'activaient autour de la scène afin que tout soit en ordre pour le spectacle. Sora lui exposa le problème.

John- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, il doit y avoir un spot défectueux car le technicien de l'éclairage m'a dit qu'il avait relevé une sorte de problème électrique sur l'un d'entre eux mais le souci c'est que le spot en question se trouve là-haut, dit-il en désignant une rangée de spots alignés à la vertical situé à plusieurs mètre de haut le long d'une des grande poutre aux abords de la scène.

Sora- C'est lequel ?

John- C'est bien ça le problème, on ne peut pas dire lequel d'ici et on ne peut pas le savoir à moins de descendre toute la rangée de spot pour les examiner un par un. Tout démonter et tout remettre en place d'ici ce soir est impossible question temps sans compter qu'il faudrait refaire tout les réglages de la scène après. Alors à moins d'y monter…

Sora- Dans ce cas je peux…

-Je peux y monter si vous voulez chef.

Celui à qui appartenait cette voix était un jeune homme qui était apparut discrètement derrière John. Sora ne le reconnut pas, il était grand, facilement dans les 1m80, des yeux marrons, de courts cheveux noirs. Il était habillé d'une manière simple, jean, t-shirt noir, baskets et portait le blouson des employés du Kaleido Stage. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Sora c'était l'air à moitié endormie que le jeune homme arborait.

John- Ho c'est toi le nouveau, Shin c'est bien ça ?

Devant l'air interrogateur de Sora, John décida de lui éclairer sa lanterne.

John- Sora, je te présente Shin, il vient du Japon comme toi et il a été engagé hier comme technicien.

Shin- Lut'. Bon chef, il y a un problème sur cette rangée de spot ?

John- Euh oui mais…

Shin- Bon ben je monte voir.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le jeune homme se lança à l'assaut de la structure métallique sans peur ni hésitation. A la surprise générale, il se révéla être quelqu'un de très agile et se hissa jusqu'aux spots sans aucun problème. Arrivé à destination, il assura sa position en calant ses pieds et un de ses bras autour des fines colonnes de métal commença son travail. Quelques minutes après il redescendit en se faisant glisser le long du pilier sous les regards ébahis de la plupart des gens présents.

Shin- C'est réparé, l'un des spots avait un câble électrique usé et à moitié dénudé, je l'ai réparé comme je pouvais ça devrait tenir mais il faudra descendre la rampe à un moment pour tout réviser correctement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

John- C'est rien, mais ça te prends souvent ?

Shin- De quoi ?

John- De jouer les acrobates comme ça sans harnais ni rien.

Shin- Je fais juste mon boulot, faut bien que je justifie mon salaire.

John- T'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là pour le justifier. En tout cas merci tu nous dépannes bien. C'est pratique d'avoir quelqu'un capable d'aller s'occuper des trucs situé dans des endroits difficiles d'accès, ça me rappelle l'époque où tu travaillais avec nous après ton retour du Japon, Sora.

Sora- Vous savez que vous pouvez toujours me demander si vous avez besoin d'aide.

John- Pas question, tu es notre vedette maintenant, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors que tu nous aides, Kalos nous tuerait tous…

Shin- _Il est si sadique que ça le boss ?_

Sora- _Non mais comme il a toujours l'air de mauvaise humeur… En fait il a un grand cœur mais il ne le hurlera pas sur les toits._

John- De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ?

Sora- Désolée, mais c'est tellement rare de pouvoir parler ma langue natale avec quelqu'un, je n'ai pas fais attention.

Shin- Bon chef, je dois faire quoi moi maintenant ?

John- Si faire des acrobaties ne te gêne pas, j'ai quelques petits trucs à te faire faire, mais cette fois, tu mets un harnais… un employé blessé, c'est beaucoup de soucis et Kalos nous tomberait quand même dessus.

Shin- Une fois ma période d'essai finie, faites-moi penser à aller le voir pour lui réclamer une prime de risque.

John- Haha ! On verra d'ici là. Bon, on a du travail qui nous attends, a plus tard Sora.

Sora- A plus tard.

La journée suivit son cours comme toutes les autres, la représentation du soir fut un immense succès et tout le monde se réunit après pour un pot, histoire de marquer l'évènement. C'était la dernière représentation et le Kaleido Stage allait fermer quelques temps afin de préparer un nouveau spectacle. La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement. Ken essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de Sora, Anna essayait de faire des blagues avec lui, Kalos avait l'air content (c'est rare !), Léon souriait et se montrait légèrement plus sympathique (là c'est encore plus rare !) et pour une fois Mei n'aboyait pas après Sora. Une fois que tout le monde fut fatigué, chacun rentra chez lui. Les filles firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'au dortoir du Kaleido Stage et se séparèrent dans les escaliers. Arrivée devant sa porte, Sora commença à fouiller ses poches, rien ? Son sac, rien ? Elle chercha une nouvelle fois, toujours rien… Elle avait oublié ses clés, probablement tombées dans les vestiaires. Elle essaya de frapper doucement à sa porte, espérant que Fool viendrait lui ouvrir mais elle se rappela le terrible châtiment qu'elle lui avait fait subir la nuit dernière et il devait encore être ligoté au fond du placard, et même s'il s'était libéré, il allait lui faire la tête ou exiger Dieu sait quoi de pervers en compensation. Elle se replia sur une autre solution, aller demander à Sarah, accessoirement responsable du dortoir, le double des clés. Mais personne ne répondit et Sora se souvint que Sarah avait réussi à obtenir une soirée avec Kalos, elle n'était pas prête de rentrer, si elle rentrait cette nuit…

Ne souhaitant pas déranger une de ces amies, Sora opta donc pour la seule solution restante, retourner au Kaleido Stage chercher ses clés. Elle fit le chemin rapidement, se dirigea vers les vestiaires et commença ses recherches.

Sora- Les voilà !

Bonheur dans son malheur, elle retrouva son bien rapidement au niveau du miroir qu'elle utilisait, les clés avait dû tomber de sa poche à un moment d'inattention. Pouvant maintenant rentrer chez elle et profiter d'un repos bien mérité, elle quitta les vestiaires après avoir éteint la lumière. En marche dans les couloirs sombres du Kaleido Stage, un bruit étrange vint la perturber. Sur le coup, Sora ne pouvait pas dire ce dont il s'agissait mais elle était sûr d'une chose, ça venait de la scène. Bien que légèrement apeurée, elle se décida quand même à aller voir. Alors qu'elle arrivait près d'un accès à la scène, une lueur rouge se fit voir l'espace d'un instant avant de disparaitre. Sora pénétra dans le vaste espace centrale du Kaleido Stage et se tint face à la scène. Et là elle le vint…

Une silhouette accroupie sur une des cordes de funambule. Il n'y avait pas de lumière donc Sora ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle mais elle avait deux choses troublantes. Tout d'abord, ses cheveux, de longs cheveux d'un roux marqué qui semblait luire comme animés d'une flamme et l'autre étaient des espèces… d'ailes ? Il y en avait quatre, d'une forme oblongue et effilée comme des pointes de lances, elles avaient l'air translucides… non… immatérielles, elles brillaient de reflets rouges, orangés et jaunes et des symboles comme des marques tribales couraient tout leurs longs. Sora resta en contemplation devant cet être qui se trouvait devant elle. Cet instant qui sembla lui durer une éternité ne dura en fait que quelques instants car dès qu'il vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un, l'être se sauva rapidement et disparut par une des sorties de la scène.

Sora resta interdite et silencieuse puis son visage montra des signes de peur et elle lâcha un grand crie terrifié avant de courir sans demander son reste. Encore sous le choc, elle fila droit vers sa chambre au dortoir. A l'intérieur, Fool venait de réussir à se libérer, il n'y avait pas à dire, Sora était très doué quand il s'agissait de le ligoter. Il n'eut que le temps de voir cette dernière rentrer en trombe sans même allumer la lumière, balancer son sac dans un coin et aller se cacher sous les draps. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent était une boule tremblotante.

Fool- Sora ?

Sora- f…f…f…f…

Fool- F… ? Futon ? Tu as le mal du pays ?

Sora- Un fantôme !

Fool- Un fantôme ?

Sora- Il y a un fantôme sur la scène ! Je l'ai vue !

Fool- Un fantôme ? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien Sora ?

La concernée daigna sortir la tête de sous les draps, elle arborait le visage kawaï d'une petite fille apeurée, les yeux humides et reniflant entre deux sanglots. Sur le coup, la scène paraissait soudain plus amusante.

Sora- Je te jure Fool, je l'ai vue. J'ai peur des fantômes !

L'esprit de la scène se repassa en mémoire le jour où il rencontra Sora et il était vrai que la jeune fille n'était guère rassurée à l'époque par sa présence.

Fool- Si tu veux, je peux te tenir compagnie cette nuit pour te rassurer.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le poing de Sora vint lui offrir une invitation à aller embrasser le mur d'en face.

Sora- Non merci !

Comme quoi, quelque soit les circonstances, certains bon réflexes restent.

Sora- Tu veux pas plutôt aller lui dire de partir, entre fantômes, vous vous écoutez.

Fool- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un fantôme mais un esprit féerique. Quoique qu'il est vrai que j'ai cru sentir quelque chose tout à l'heure.

Sora- Je le savais, un fantôme !

Et la jeune star retourna se camoufler sous son drap.

_A suivre…_

_(1) : Je considère ici qu'il y a environ deux années d'écoulés entre le jours où Sora vient pour la première fois dans l'épisode un et la fin de la série et des OAV._


End file.
